


Cartas a la Buscadora

by Naldoreth



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Book: Swords and Shields - Varric Tethras, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), Letters
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naldoreth/pseuds/Naldoreth
Summary: Varric es vizconde de Kirkwall y echa de menos a sus antiguos amigos. A todos, sin excepción ninguna, no tiene preferencias. Como tampoco echa especialmente de menos a cierta Buscadora de Nevarra.





	Cartas a la Buscadora

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lordbhreanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordbhreanna/gifts).



> Mi primer Cassandra/Varric. Es una pareja que debería ser CANON si no romanceas a Cass y me duele en el corazón que no lo sea.
> 
> (Repost de mi anterior cuenta).

_Buscadora_ ,

La pluma se detuvo sobre el pergamino, goteando tinta, y con un suspiro frustrado Varric tachó el nombre para empezar de nuevo.

_Querida Buscadora,_

_Querida Cassandra,_

_Cassandra,_

_Cass,_

—Mierda —masculló entre dientes, frotándose el pelo desesperado. Ni siquiera le preocuparon los restos de tinta que extendió sobre su frente. Volvió a mojar la pluma en el tintero y trató de continuar.

¿Cómo va la vida en Skyhold? ¿Siguen todos por ahí? La Inquisidora me ha contado ya que Dorian volvió hace poco a Tevinter. Debe ser raro no tenernos (tachón) tenerle por ahí. Y más con Leliana jugando a ser Divina.

—Por las tetas de Andraste, qué estoy haciendo —suspiró—. Esto no debería ser tan difícil.

Era escritor, ¡por las barbas del Hacedor! Si era capaz de escribir del tirón cosas como Duro en Altaciudad o Espadas y Escudos, ¿por qué le faltaban las palabras para escribirle una simple carta a la Buscadora?

—Venga, Varric, tú puedes. Cosas más difíciles has hecho —dijo para darse ánimos—. Como salvar Kirkwall… o salvar el mundo. Invitar a la Buscadora a Kirkwall no debería ser tan complicado.

_Por aquí todo está bien. No sé si te lo habrán dicho ya, y seguro que no te lo crees, pero alguien ha tenido la genial idea de nombrarme a mí Vizconde de la ciudad. Llevo un mes en el cargo y calculo que a Kirkwall le quedan pocas semanas de vida. Pero, por ahora, nada se ha derrumbado._

_Seguro que estás más sorprendida que yo. Aún no sé si seré capaz de hacerlo bien._

Varric se quedó mirando la frase fijamente. ¿Quería ser tan sincero con ella? ¿Por qué era incapaz de ocultarle nada a la Buscadora? Con un gruñido exasperado, siguió escribiendo.

_Ser vizconde es un auténtico coñazo. Todo el mundo me pide opinión para todo y creen que soy capaz de arreglar sus problemas solo con desearlo. Evidentemente tampoco me dejan irme de juerga por ahí, y Bianca se aburre._

_Yo me aburro._

_Así que, nada, si tus obligaciones con la Inquisición te lo permiten estaría bien volver a verte. Ahora tengo una mansión enorme, podrías quedarte unos días. No he podido avanzar mucho con Espadas y Escudos, pero tengo unos capítulos escritos que igual te interesaría leer._

_O no._

_Como tú veas._

_Ya me dirás algo._

_Un cordial saludo,_

_Tachó esa última frase._

_Un abrazo,_

No, así tampoco.

_Mis mejores deseos,_

_Espero verte pronto,_

_Varric Thetras._

Firmó la carta y suspiró. Ahora solo le tocaba pasarla a limpio.

—Has escrito mal tu apellido —la voz de Aveline a su espalda le hizo dar un salto en el asiento, y masculló una desagradable maldición cuando la guardia salió del salón riendo.

 

Cassandra se quedó mirando la carta durante varios minutos, sin saber muy bien qué pensar sobre ella. Varric le había escrito. A ella. Una carta para invitarla a Kirkwall, donde ahora gobernaba como vizconde. ¿Y se despedía con un abrazo?

—En el nombre de Andraste, ¿qué está pasando? —masculló disgustada. Algo en su interior aleteaba con las ganas de volver a ver al enano, pero se negaba a reconocerlo. Se quedó farfullando cosas ininteligibles un rato más, mirando la carta como si esperara que esta se transformara de repente en Hawke y le hiciera una peineta.

Así la encontró la Inquisidora, que tras saludar a su amiga y ver que no se inmutaba se puso a su espalda y asomó la cabeza, intentando discernir qué ponía el papel que la había dejado congelada. Quizás era una maldición antigua y algo tendría que hacer para ayudarla, ¿no?

—Vaya, por fin se ha decidido. Cada vez que me escribe pregunta por ti —comentó.

Cassandra dio un respingo tan gracioso que la Inquisidora tuvo que cubrirse la boca con las manos para no reír, y más al ver el tono rojizo que adquirían las mejillas de su amiga.

—¿De-de qué estás hablando? —inquirió la Buscadora.

—Es evidente que te echa de menos.

—¿Varric? ¿Esa serpiente sin corazón? Imposible —refutó.

—Venga, Cass, que ya nos vamos conociendo. Prepara tu equipaje que yo te consigo un carruaje: te vas a Kirkwall.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No puedes obligarme! —se negó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Como amiga no, pero como Inquisidora necesito comprobar que los desastres que la Grieta ha causado en Kirkwall no son excesivos, y por desgracia yo no puedo hacer el viaje. Y esta misión solo se la confiaría a mi mejor agente —mintió ella. Mentía descaradamente, y Cassandra lo sabía, pero ante tal excusa no pudo decir nada, solo marchar a sus aposentos y preparar el equipaje.


End file.
